Abra's Adventure
by aggronlv45
Summary: An adventure! Simple as that. An abra goes out on an adventure to quell the eternal boredom. And to finally evolve. Accepting OC's for main characters.
1. Chapter 1

The small abra got up, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He looked left, then right, then started walking.

A nearby Kadabra looked at him, and she asked "Where are you headed?"

He simply looked back, smiling, and said "Out for an adventure." Then disappeared. The kadabra simply shook her head and went back to meditating.

* * *

AN: OK, short beginning. Now, I will tell you this, my character's basic attitude is similar to Luffy from one piece. He sees everything on a simple level and is a fairly simple thinker. But, he is really strong, especially for an abra. As of now he knows teleport, fire punch, shadow ball, and psybeam. That does not mean the entire thing will be like One Piece (the main characters certaintly aren't pirates!)

Like the idea? Good, so do I! Problem... I need more OC's for Abras adventure. He needs his naka- I mean friends! Not garunteed that your character will be accepted, but it will probably be accepted if it's not OP, and is fairly interesting. As of now, I'm not including 5th gen. Do NOT send OC through review, it will be ignored. Only send through PM. Site rules, not mine.


	2. Enter: Garland and Sean

First off thank you to BalancedHex1232, Traveling Master, and Coli Chibi for submitting characters properly.

Secondly, some background info on this land. This is a region in the same world as Sinnoh and Kanto but is in a place uninhabited by humans. There are cities, and pokemon live similar lives to what the humans lived. Psychics are mostly politicians or entertainers. Fighting types are movie stars or construction workers. Grass types are hippi- I mean nature lovers... etc. There is crime, mostly operated by the dark and ghost types, and there are definitely still wild pokemon. In fact, most pokemon are wild, simply because they found the call of the wild too strong to ignore. These are mostly animal like pokemon.  
Also, there is in fact a gym system, but instead of a trainer, there is a few pokemon training under one gym leader. To get a badge you have to defeat the gym leader. Most of all, there is an elite four and a champion.

* * *

POV: Sean the Abra:

* * *

I looked around. There had to be something to do around here! I was surrounded by tall buildings, all of which seemed fairly boring. I was looking for something out of the books I had read about great adventures.

"Sheesh, it's so hard to find an adventure, I thought it'd be easier than this!" I stopped when I noticed something in a nearby building's window. It held a small TV. The commercial showed a group of powerful, fully evolved pokemon.

"Do you wish to be as powerful as these pokemon?" The commercial asked. I nodded enthusiastically. "Then try out the gym challenge. You simply need to beat each of the gym leaders, one in each town, then the Elite Four. By then you'll be as powerful or more powerful then the pokemon you see here!" My eyes glued to an Alakazam in the back of the group. His eyes were closed, and he was levitating. He seemed so powerful...

The commercial switched to one of a Charizard hugging a Lopunny. "The Beauty and the Beast!" scrawled acroos the top, but I'd already turned away.  
"Time to find me this gym!"

* * *

POV: ?

* * *

I panted heavily, trying to ignore the pain. I had been punched one time too many. I shakily got back up to my feet.

I looked him dead in the eyes, only for him to rush forward and Mega Punch me in the stomach again. I held my focus, though.

"Gotcha!" I whispered to him. With as much energy as I could muster, I placed my hand to his overgrown, furry face and shot off a psybeam. We both flew back, and a sharp pain arched through me as my head hit the floor.

I heard a loud boom, and somehow found the energy to lift my head to see an excited Abra holding the double doors into the room wide open.  
"I challange you, Gym Leader!" He yelled, staring directly at me.

* * *

POV: Sean the Abra:

* * *

The gym echoed with my declared challenge for a few seconds. I managed to absorb the layout of the room fairly quickly for all it was was a large square room with a high ceiling, no windows, and a dirt floor with boulders strewn about it randomly. There was a Gardevoir on the ground to which I threw the challenge at.

"He's not the gym leader you twit, I am." A large Primeape pushed himself up and came within view from behind a boulder.

But all I caught was, "That's a 'He'?!" I screamed, pointing at the Gardevoir, who gave me a dirty look, while struggling to get up. He seemed pretty beat up, with a cut against his cheek, and innumerous scrapes and bruises. The Primeape had one small bruise on his left cheek, but he hardly seemed touched otherwise.

"Well, this fight is over anyways, and I only took one hit, so I guess I can beat you up too, if you wish, kid. The name's Mr. Jackson, the first gym leader!" Then he launched himself at me. I smirked.

* * *

POV: Garland the Gardevoir

* * *

I watched as Jackson charged at the Abra, and I felt bad for the little guy. He was going to get pummeled. Right as the fist was about to connect, Abra disappeared.

"Wha-?" I started to say.

Suddenly, a firey fist connected with Jackson's cheek, knocking him to the ground, hard. There, behind the fist, Abra was suddenly there, a smirk on his face.

Jackson stood back up, seemingly unfazed, when, suddenly, the Abra burst out laughing. "You look like a clown!"

I looked at Mr. Jackson, and had to stop myself from laughing. There were two large marks on each cheek, that were red. It didn't help that he got embarressed by the laughter.

"Shut it, you freak!" He yelled, and charged the Abra.

Again, right before he connected, Abra disappeared, but as soon as this happened, he jumped, spinning in mid air, with his leg out.

Abra was sent flying by the kick as soon as he reappeared. "So that trick won't work twice, huh?" With that he teleported on top of Primeape's head, and shot a Psybeam straight down.

"That doesn't work," I thought to myseld, "I've tried it." Then, the Primeape hit the floor, knocked out from the powerful blast. A badge rolled from his gloved hand, and stopped at Abra's feet.

"Oh, a trophy for my victory! Heck yeah!" He picked it up, then turned to walk out, like nothing had happened.

"Wait!" I yelled. He paused, looking back at me questioningly. "How are you so strong?"

He just shrugged. "I dunno, lucky I guess." Then he stopped, as if to consider something. "People always have friends when they go on adventures. Want to be my travelling companion?"

I was stunned by his bluntness. "Uhhh, wha-...?"

"You don't? I could train you!" His enthusiasm was contagious, so I nodded my head.

"Sure!"

* * *

AN: Thank you goes to BalancedHex1232 for beta reading. Also, again thanks to all who PM'd a OC, your characters will become part of the story, trust me! Now, we author's don't ask you to pay anything, here on . Our payment is you readers' reviews. Please don't make me work for free! If you want to put in an OC, PM yours now! (Do not tell me yours in a review, for it's against site rules)


End file.
